


safe with me

by someao3_user



Series: yandere prompts [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Yandere Oma Kokichi, mentions of bullying, thats why the violence warning is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: Anonymous asked:From the yandere prompts 21 with Kokichi? The s/o personality is like pregame kokichi if you don't mind writing that...A yandere prompt from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Series: yandere prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026316
Kudos: 54





	safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> 21- “Don’t worry, my love, I’ll protect you.”

You.. don’t remember how you got here.

You don’t remember how you got into this random person’s basement. You don’t know when, or if this is even real life.

All you _can_ remember is your scream. You can remember around ten people surrounding you, grabbing you, _touching you._ You remember your muffled screams and those people.

..But where are those people? They aren’t in here. Were you imagining things? Surely you weren’t...

“Nishishi~ You’re finally up~”

The room you were in was pitch black, aside from the crack in the door directly in front of you, that only lit up the room ever so slightly.

..Until that light went away, does that mean..?

You felt something tap your nose. “It’s rude to ignore someone, ya know! Especially when you ignore them for the exit.”

_Slam!_

That made you flinch, _hard._

“But it’s okay though! You’re here, all tied up and can’t do anything to help yourself! Plus the door is about.. hmmm.. five feet away from where you are? Anywho!”

That cheerful voice faded as it walked off, you could hear their footsteps.. _tap, tap, tap._

“Okie dokie! Here it is!”

_Switch!_

The room lit up, it nearly blinded you.

“Jeez! It was so dark in here I almost couldn’t find the switch! But I guess that’s my fault, huh?”

The man looked like a little kid.. his hair extremely messy, at least, you think it is..

“Hey! Aren’t you gunna speak? I know you’re not mute! Plus I haven’t even ripped your vocal cords out! Yet.” He teased. It didn’t sound like teasing, it was.. something one of your bullies told you whenever you screamed. Whether in pain or for help.

It made your eyes well up.

“Please.. don’t hurt m-me..”

“Oh, darling. I was just kidding! I’d never to that to you.. did I go too far? I’m sorry..” He came closer, running his hand through your hair to calm you. It just made you more tense than ever.

“..D-Don’t touch me.. please.. m’scared..”

“I know you are! I’m not gunna hurt you though. You haven’t done aaanything wrong~” He retracted his hand. “Buutt! But but! I know you’re confused. Liiike how you got here!!” He claps. You only nodded, sadly.

“Well, I kidnapped you, of course! Well, I got someone to do it for me..” “But.. t-there were plenty of.. p-people.. there..” “Ohh you remember? You must’ve been so teary and in shock you saw things!”

You took his word for it, it’s not like you can do anything else.

“..But, hey. You’re safe now, with me. As long as you cooperate, I’ll treat you like you deserve.. I know you’re so sick of those bullies. So, I’ll get rid of them.. so you don’t have to feel this way anymore..”

He was caressing your cheek, trying to calm your nerves. Although it did just.. frighten you more with ‘I’ll get rid of them’.. it did sound nice.

“Nishishi~ You seem up to the idea!”

He wraps his thin arms around you, making you jump in his grip.

“Don’t worry, my love, I’ll protect you...”


End file.
